Modern Hero
by HmFreak
Summary: A modern Zelda story. Link just moved to a new town. Will troble brack out in the town.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo

**Modern Hero**

Chapter1: New town, shopping, and new people

It is first day of summer vacation and it was raining. Link and his family were moving out to a little town in the middle of no where. "Grandma why do we have to move out to this hick town?" asked Link. Link was 15, and nerdy kid. But you would not think it at first. He had great looking blonde hair. For a nerd he had a muscular body.

"Link we are moving out here because I want an easy retirement." Link's grandmother replied.

"And Link there is going to be lots of room to play outside, and get in shape." said Aryll giggling "and a new chance with new girls."

"Aryll, stop teasing me or I will... I will, I don't know what I will do but watch out!" Link yelled at his 13 year old sister. Aryll was a not typical 13 years old girl, she was tomboyish because she loved sports but she liked to wear dresses every day.

"Oh, ok I will leave you alone about girls until you have a girlfriend." Aryll said giggling again.

"Children please stop this bickering." there grandma asked.

"Ok grandma." they said in union.

The car drive took about another hour and a half. When they got to the house they where going to live in it had stopped raining. The house was a dump on the outside but the inside already had furniture and the furniture was not old stuff except in grandma's room

Link's room was in the basement because the other room would be a guest room and it was not big enough for link's stuff. In Link's there was a computer, a TV, a Gamecube, there was also a leather couch, and a water bed. Link was happy with his room. Unlike Aryll, she got a room with pink with a canopy bed. But she did like the red beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

For the next few weeks Link had to paint the outside of the house and Aryll's room to sky blue. By the time all that was done it was August and there Grandma said "Kids I got the school supply list for your new school. So I am going to give you money for the train ride to a town close by. There is a mall with a supply store there buy your stuff there. Any other stuff has to be bought with your own money." said there grandma

"Ok, but do I have to stay with Aryll?" asked Link

"No but you have to come home together" she said "so see you later. And don't stay out to late."

They took the train into town and walked to the mall. The mall was just across the street so they did not have to go looking for it. Once they got into the mall they walked up to a map telling them where all the shops. The store they where looking for was on the second floor by the food court. Once they got to the store Link consulted his list and it read _800 sheets of lined paper_

_12 pencils _

_14 blue and red pens_

_3 binders (1 must be a small coil binder)_

_1 box of pencil crayons_

_6 duo tangs_

_1 day planner_

_Gym clothes_

_1 T-shirt_

_1 pair of shorts or sweats_

_1 pair of clean shoes_

"Hey Link let me see your list. Umm I have every thing on your list but I also need glue and paints so lets split up to get every thing and we will split it in the food court." suggested Aryll

"Ok, I will take the paper, the pencils, the pens, the binders; I will also pick out my day planner. Ok with you, sis?" Link asked his sister

"Alright see you in the food court in... about an hour." Aryll said going down an aisle. Link went down another there he found the pens and pencils, the large ringed binders, and the paper. He then went down the next aisle where he found the small coil binders and the day planners. Link picked out a green day planner with a forest on it. "Alright I am done my shopping now. Wow only 15 minutes passed by. I have time to kill." said a happy Link so first he headed to a game store and a game called Animal Crossing. 'My sister might like this.' thought Link. He also bought a 16mb memory card for his Gamecube.

"Miss please remove your self from my shop. NOW!" yelled a man from a pet store. At once Link ran over to the store to see what was going on. There was a red headed girl protesting the sale of bonsai kittens. _Kittens put in to bottles at a young age._

"I also think you should stop selling those kittens its wrong. If you don't I will call up animal cruelty and tell them about this." Link said as calmly as he could

"FINE I WILL STOP SELLING THEM AS LONG AS IT GETS YOU OF MY BACK!" yelled the owner

"Thanks for your help back there but that is disgusting. Oh, my name is Malon Summers. And your name is?" Malon asked

"My name is Link and I just moved to Kakariko Village." said Link

"Wow I live there too. So I guess we are going to the same school. I am 15 years old, you?" She asked.

"I am the same age I just turned 15 at the end of grade nine." said Link

"Cool, so lets be friends I want some people I want you to meet when we get back to the village." Malon said

"It's ok but I have to get my little sister at the food court she should be there by now." Link told Malon. As they entered the food court Aryll was no where to be seen. "Hey Malon want to grab a slice of pizza before my sis gets here?" Link asked

"Sure that sounds great. I will have a pepperoni and ham and a diet coke if that's not too much trouble." she said

"The coke part is no problem I drink diet coke any way. A medium ham and pepperoni pizza, coming up. With two diet cokes." said Link bowing like a butler. A few minutes later came back with the pizza and tree drinks.

"Why a third drink? Oh, I get it. It is for your sister. That's so sweet of you." Malon said. A few minutes later Aryll came up.

"Hey Link who is your new friend? Your girlfriend?" Aryll said giggling

"NO!" said Link blushing "Just for that you don't get pizza and a drink. Like I said when we moved here if you teased me again watch you're self."

"Link just give her a slice and her drink." Malon said sweetly

"Fine" he said then he whispers to his sister "watch your back twerp." Fifteen minutes later they where done eating, they all headed to the train station.

"Hey Malon are you heading back to town now? If you are I would like you to meet are grandmother." Link said "it is just a 5 minute walk from the station"

"Ok. I can come I don't have to be back at home by 5pm and after I meet your grandma I will introduce you to some of my friends." Malon said getting off the train

While walking to Link's house Aryll meet a girl around here age named Saria. So she stayed at Saria's place, to climb trees that where around her house. That left Link and Malon together 'I wonder what grandma will think when I bring a girl home. Will she think that she is my girlfriend like Aryll thought. Am I over thinking?' Link thought Malon gave him a strange look when he walked into a ditch. "What?" Link asked her

"You just walked into a ditch" Malon said laughing at him.

"Oh. Any way my house is just up the path here." Link said pointing up a gravel road. After a 2 minute walk they got to the house.

"Wow, that green paint job looks great. Did a professional do it?" Malon asked.

"No I did it. It took me two weeks to finish it." Link said proudly "come on in."

"Grandma, Grandma are you home?" Link called thought the house "um, I guess she is not home. But let's wait for 5 minutes in case she just stepped out ok, Malon?" Link asked Malon

"Sure but you have to show me your room." Malon said smiling sweetly.

"Ok, but I am not exactly what you think I am... I am kinda nerdy." Link said looking down.

"I don't care if you are a nerd, geek. It is the personality that counts and you have a good personality." Malon told him as they entered his room. "Wow you have a nice room. Leather couch, water bed, but it would go nicely with a carpet in here, the floor is cold." They waited there for 5 minutes talking about things they liked and disliked. It turned out Malon had an interest in reading. But the sappy romance novels. Unlike Link who like to read fantasy books. They both liked animals and nature. But Malon tended to go overboard when she protested things. Like what happened in the pet store.

"Link are you home yet?" called a sweet voice

"Yes grandma, and I and I have someone for you to meet." Link said coming up the stairs with Malon.

"Hello dear. What is your name?" she asked Malon

"My name is Malon Summers" Malon replied "you have a wonderful grandson, and I was going to take him to meet some of my friends. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's ok. And Link, dear be home by 5:30." Link's grandma told him.

"Ok grandma and Aryll is at a friend of her own." Link mentioned as he headed out the door with Malon. "So where are we going?" Link asked Malon

"We are going to the tree fort. I know what you are think what are fifteen year old kids, doing at a tree fort. Well we all made it when we where younger so we still go there, and we bring new people to meet there." Malon explained as they walked down the road to a path. "The Tree house is just down this path, and everybody should be there. We all meet there around this time.

"Anybody up there?" called Malon

"Most of us anyway. Two are missing remember" called a gruff voice

"That's Darunia, he is seventeen oldest of the group," She told me and then called up "I have a new friend he is coming up."

"Ok then," Darunia called down. Then a rope ladder came down. First went link because Malon was wearing a skirt. When Link got up there he seen three other guys, two muscular, one rather scrawny.

"Hey Darunia, Darmani, and how are you Sheik." Malon said

"I am ok Malon," said the scrawny.

"This is Link," Malon said pointing to me.

"Hello welcome to the club" said the one that called down "I am Darunia, This is my cousin Darmani, and this is Sheik" pointing to Darmani and Sheik

"There are two others, they are on a trip until school start." Malon said. They stayed up in the tree house talking about what every likes to do Darunia like to study rock, Darmani loves to play drums, and Sheik he likes to do gymnastics

"Sheik you like to do gymnastics?" Link asked "But isn't that a girl sport?"

"Too answer your questions I have three words for you. Yes and No. It is not a girl sport and I like to do it. It is fun." Sheik said.

"Look at the time I got to go" Malon said climbing down the ladder.

"I also have to go. See you guys later." Link said climbing down the ladder after Malon "Hey Malon mind if I walk with you to your house? Or if we get to mine first until there." Link asked Malon

"Ok Link. We will get to my house first." Malon told Link. They walked up the road and Malon stopped "This is my stop" Malon told Link "Bye." Link walked the rest of the way home alone thinking of all the people he met..

o0o0o0o0

My longest story yet. Please review. I have the web site that sells those bonsai kittens, in the review ask for it if you want it.


End file.
